


Dragon Slayer Problems

by blynninja



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other, gajeel is a big brother and just doesn't want to admit it, guild fluff, kind of, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wendy has a question for Levy, and Gajeel has an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Slayer Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Let's do another time-skip and say Wendy is, like, 14-ish.
> 
> Possibly AUish.

Gajeel observed the guild the way he usually did, quietly scanning the hall for a few minutes to make sure everything was okay. After his time in Phantom and that stupid Battle of Fairy Tail, nothing went unnoticed around here.

His eyes stopped abruptly on the tiniest Dragon Slayer as she approached the resident Solid Script mage at a table not far from Gajeel’s favorite spot on the wall.

“Um, Levy?” Wendy asked timidly, her hands clasped in front of her nervously.

“Wendy! What can I do for you?” Levy smiled, looking up from her book.

“Um, well,” Wendy stammered, shifting her weight and then sitting as Levy gestured to the chair across from her.

“I have a… uh, a boy problem?” Wendy squeaked, her face turning pink.

Levy grinned, resting her elbows on the table. “Really?”

Wendy was still pink in the face, but looked a little more at ease with Levy’s tone.

He could see now why Wendy had gone to her instead of Mira or Cana. Levy was the best choice for advice after Lucy if you didn’t want your problem discussed loudly. And since Lucy was on a job with that stupid Salamander, Levy was the best option.

“Why don’t you try to explain it the best you can, and I’ll see what I can do to help,” Levy smiled, and Wendy nodded quickly.

“There’s this boy I sort of like,” she began, and Levy’s easy smile had her continuing more confidently, “And sometimes when he’s with other people, I get kind of… upset? Maybe jealous?”

Wendy’s voice was tiny enough that Gajeel almost missed the last few words, even with his hearing.

“That happens sometimes,” Levy assured her, smiling warmly. “It’s rather normal for a lot of people.”

Wendy nodded, glancing at her fingers, fidgeting on the table.

“But sometimes it gets really bad, like I want to … um…”

Wendy paused, looking much more concerned now, and Levy leaned a little further over the table, setting a steady hand over Wendy’s fidgeting ones.

“It’s okay,” she promised with a smile. “Go on.”

Wendy took a deep breath, glancing at Levy as she finished in a rush, “Like I want to hurt the person he’s talking to.”

She looked away then, embarrassed, and Gajeel frowned, stepping closer.

“That don’t sound like a boy problem, specifically,” he said quickly, before Levy could reply. “Sounds more like a dragon problem.”

Wendy blanched, her eyes widening as Levy turned to him, frowning just a little.

“W-what do you mean?” Wendy asked, trembling slightly.

Gajeel sighed. Of course Wendy’s dragon wouldn’t have explained everything—she’d been tiny when Grandeeney had disappeared, too young to understand some of this stuff.

“Look, dragons hoard sh—stuff, right?” he said, correcting his language quickly when Levy glared at him.

“That’s what all the stories say…” Wendy agreed slowly, looking at him carefully.

“And why do they hoard stuff?” he prompted, leaning against the wall as he watched Wendy process.

“I… I don’t know,” she said timidly. “I’ve never thought about it. Because it’s pretty?”

“That’s one reason,” Gajeel agreed, glad she’d at least considered that one. The other option was a little complex for her age, maybe, but the little Dragon Slayer had grown a lot in the last few years.

“Another reason is because they’re territorial. They don’t want anybody else havin’ what they have.”

He waited for that to sink in, watching Wendy frown.

“But—”

“But nothin’,” he interjected, half-grinning at her. “Look at Salamander.”

He nodded to the guild entrance, where Natsu and Lucy were returning from their job, bantering loudly over something as they walked in. Their reward money, as usual.

Wendy watched them carefully, though Gajeel could tell she was trying not to be noticed, which was good. She was learning.

Natsu was animated in his excitement over something as the duo made their way to the bar to speak with Mira, who smiled brightly at them as usual as they sat.

Natsu wasn’t necessarily aware that he was doing it, but he was keeping people from getting too close to Lucy. He turned in his seat when someone came up to them, subtly shifting a little closer to his blonde teammate. She paid it no mind, well used to Natsu’s quirks, and Gajeel almost laughed.

Wendy observed quietly, a tiny frown on her face, and Levy poked the girl in the shoulder, winking as she stood and made her way to the bar.

When she reached the blonde and stood to her other side, away from Natsu, to speak excitedly to Lucy, the Fire Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes. A subtle shift in his chair wasn’t going to be enough this time, Gajeel noted with a smirk.

Wendy had noticed, too, if her expression was any indication.

Natsu was scowling, but trying not to show it. 

Mira was glancing back and forth between the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Spirit mage, a grin on her face that Natsu was resolutely ignoring.

Even when Gray dragged him into a fight, Natsu’s eyes strayed back to Lucy every so often, as if making sure she was still where he’d left her.

Gajeel smirked, glancing at Wendy to see what she was thinking.

The wide eyes had returned, and now a blush was creeping its way up her face.

“Wendy? Are you all right?” Levy asked, concerned, as she returned to the table, Lucy in tow.

“I’m fine!” Wendy squeaked, but Gajeel snorted as he pushed himself off of the wall and sat next to her, nudging her gently.

“You’re not, but you’ll get used to it,” he assured the girl quietly, earning himself a confused stare from the blonde girl across the table.

“Wendy’s having some… boy trouble,” Levy said carefully, glancing meaningfully at Lucy, who stared for a moment before her face brightened.

“Oh!” she chirped, grinning. “Well, if you’ve got any questions, I’m willing to listen!”

Wendy stared at her hands as she stammered, “Th-thank you, Lucy.”

“Anytime, Wendy!” Lucy beamed as Levy pulled her toward the door to the pool, probably to explain further.

Gajeel watched them go, ignoring the feeling in his chest. Levy was free to go wherever she wanted with whomever she wanted, he reasoned with himself. And it was _Lucy_ , for goodness sake. There was absolutely no reason for this feeling.

“Um, Gajeel?” Wendy asked timidly, still staring at her hands.

“What?” he asked, watching her twiddle her thumbs nervously. Man, that was getting annoying.

“Um, what you said about Natsu… You do that with Levy, too, don’t you?”

She glanced at him apologetically as she finished her question, and Gajeel scowled.

Wendy squeaked and tried to back away from him, probably afraid he was going to roar at her or something, but he set a hand on her head gently, sighing heavily.

“Good luck, kid.”

Wendy blinked at him for a moment before she sighed, too.

“I didn’t know being a Dragon Slayer was this hard,” she said quietly, almost whining, and Gajeel laughed.

“You’re doin’ fine, kid. And if you have more questions, for the love of Mavis, come to me, not Matchstick over there.”

Natsu glanced up at the insult, scowling, but Gajeel gave him a look and the Fire Dragon Slayer went back to arguing with Gray.

Wendy blinked at him for a moment before nodding quickly.

“I will!”

Gajeel stood then, intending to head for the bar, but a tiny hand grabbed his wrist and he paused, looking at Wendy curiously.

“Thank you, Gajeel,” she whispered, her eyes bright even as her face flushed a little, and Gajeel decided it was definitely time for a beer.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before I read the Growing With Magic series here (Make Your Nest and Lay In It specifically), but it’s so good and I might have stolen a few ideas from there as I kept writing.
> 
> I was having so much trouble ending this that I just threw in an “I need to be manly now” moment. Sort of. Idk.
> 
> I didn’t name a boy because I’m not sure I see Romeo and Wendy together. They rarely have interactions (in the anime; I haven’t read enough of the manga to see if they do there), and I don’t want to just throw them together because they’re the youngest. So maybe it’s an unknown boy in Magnolia. Or maybe it’s Romeo. Pick a kid. Make up a kid. I don’t care. I just wanted a reason for Wendy to have a “possession” issue and get Gajeel’s opinion.  
> …and to throw in some Natsu/Lu and Gajeel/Levy, because they’re adorable.
> 
> I know people ship Wendy with Chelia, but... I don't see that. I see them as the "sky sisters" and best buds. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
